Une sorcière pour compagne?
by Plume fine
Summary: Couple Jasper-Hermione. Fic écrite sans prétention. Hermione découvre l'existence des Cullen les entrainant dans la guerre des sorciers. Cependant Hermione et Jasper vont faire les frais du lien des compagnons ce qui n'a pas l'air de beaucoup les gêner!
1. infos

Harry potter:

\- C'est leur 7ème année.

-Dumbledore n'est pas mort.

-Le directeur confie des missions au trio d'or pour aller chercher les horcruxes mais sinon ils suivent les cours normalement.

-Il n'est pas en danger de mort à cause de la bague de Gaunt.

-Sirius n'est pas mort.

\- Ron sort avec Lavande et lui et Hermione sont seulement meilleurs amis.

Twilight:

\- Isabella ( Bella) n'a pas eu renesmée.

-Elle a été transformée un an auparavant et se contrôle (très) bien en présence d'humains.

-La famille Cullen ne reste pas à Forks toute l'année et imite un peu les nomades pour ne pas être repéré par les Volturi.

-Rosalie a complètement accepté Bella dans la famille depuis sa transformation.

\- 1 autre indication sera révélée dans la suite de l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

**PDV Hermione**

Je commence à détester Dumbledore! Je veux bien qu'il nous donne des missions mais pas pendant les heures de cours! Je vais finir par prendre du retard si cela continue. Et pourquoi Harry et Ron ne se dépêchent pas? Même les tableaux du hall commence à se moquer de moi parce que ça fait 20 minutes que j'attends ces deux flemmards... En plus toute l'école est en cours là c'est le pire du pire!

-HARRY, RON C'EST BON VOUS AVEZ ASSEZ MANGÉ ON PART PAS POUR DIX ANS DONC BOUGEZ VOUS!

-mais Mione tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas au top de nos capacités quand on a faim.

-Foutaises! Bon vous venez le portoloin va bientôt se désactiver!

-Vite dépêchons-nous alors je ne veux pas aller en cours!

Les garçons me passent devant en courant. Je les suis après avoir soupiré et nous arrivons devant la cabane de Hagrid. C'est lui qui va s'assurer que nous partons sans incidents. Quand j'arrive il me salue et ferme la porte derrière moi en vérifiant que personne ne nous ai suivi. Pendant ce temps je regarde a quoi ressemble le portoloin. Une lime à ongles? Ils sont sérieux? Je crois que plus superficiel et bête ils ne peuvent pas... Ah il commence à vibrer.

-Aller les garçons direction les Etats-Unis!

-Go!

On attrape la lime et je sens que nous sommes transportés à travers les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard je touche le sol et regarde autour de moi. Harry et Ron sont par terre et je constate que nous sommes dans une clairière. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin se dresse un immense manoir au couleurs sombres. Les dalles de pierre constituant ce mini château sont d'un noir ébène et la porte en bois de l'entrée est d'un marron profond. Quoi de plus normal pour le manoir Jedusor? Une fois les garçons levés je me dirige vers l'imposante bâtisse tout en lançant des sorts pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de piège. Je désactive un sortilège d'explosion et un autre de traçage. Harry décide de passer par une fenêtre pour éviter de se faire repérer et Ron acquiesce. Personnellement le mieux est de faire un "accio coupe" mais bon chacun ses idées. Je les suis et assure leurs arrières pendant qu'ils débloquent le passage. Je trouve que c'est calme... trop calme et au moment où Harry débloque la fenêtre je comprends!

"-HARRY N'OUVRE PAS!"

Trop tard. Une alarme se déclenche et nous rentrons rapidement dans le manoir. Nous n'avons que quelques minutes pour trouver la coupe de poufsouffle avant que les mangemorts arrivent.

"-Harry et Ron fouillez le bas je m'occupe de l'étage.

-Ok hermione"

Nous sommes obligés de crier pour se faire entendre par dessus l'alarme. Je fonce à l'étage et ouvre les portes une par une sans y rentrer puis je lance un "accio coupe". Elle sort de la pièce qui correspond à un bureau et je l'attrape en vol en criant aux garçons que je l'ai. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et rejoints Harry et Ron. Au moment où nous franchissons les portes du manoir ils arrivent. J'ai juste le temps de lancer la coupe à Harry que je me prends un sort dans le dos. Vu la douleur lancinante que je sens je devine que c'est un 'sectum sempra'. Les garçons lancent des sorts de pétrification et de stupéfixion le temps que je me relève et nous partons en courant. Je me retourne pour voir s'ils nous suivent mais me rends compte qu'ils se sont arrêtés à la limite d'une sorte de dôme et ricanent comme des hyènes. Oh non on s'est fait avoir par un sort de traçage!

"-Stop les gars!"

Ils s'arrêtent et reviennent vers moi.

"-On est tracés. Ils nous ont eu avec un dôme de protection.

-C'est ma faute comment on va faire?

-Harry James Potter ce n'est pas de ta faute et je vais m'occuper d'enlever le sortilège.

-Ah ouais et comment?

-Je te rappelle que tu as l'élève la plus bosseuse de poudlard devant toi Ron. Ce n'est qu'un sort de première année de la formation d'auror je sais le faire sans problème."

Je prononce le contre-sort et regarde autour de moi. J'ai la fâcheuse impression d'être suivie. Je vois des yeux jaunes luisants dans le noir et je comprends. J'attrape les bras de mes meilleurs amis et je transplane avant qu'ils n'attaquent.

 **PDV Carlisle**

Nous sommes en chasse depuis quelques heures quand plusieurs humains apparaissent dans notre champ de vision. L'odeur de leur sang est alléchante mais je me concentre pour ne pas y être attiré. Puis je me rend compte d'une chose: Jasper et Bella ont toujours du mal à se retenir! Je pars à la vitesse vampirique pour demander au reste de la famille de les tenir. Edward et Alice vont tenir Bella pendant que Emmet et Rosalie s'occupent de Jasper. Je m'approche pour voir pourquoi nous sommes autant attirés par l'odeur et voit que la fille du groupe a le dos en sang. Je tourne les yeux et fais demi-tour avant de craquer à mon tour. Je vais voir Jasper et je constate qu'il essaye de se retenir et qu'il se concentre fortement. Puis j'entends Alice crier. Edward est envoyé au sol et je vois Bella qui s'approche doucement de sa proie. Parce que oui la jeune fille blessée est devenue sa proie. Je m'apprête à intervenir quand j'entends un 'plop' en direction des trois adolescents. Je me retourne pour voir et constate avec surprise qu'ils ne sont plus là.

Tout d'un coup tout le monde se calme. Je m'approche d'Isabella pour lui parler et quand elle se tourne vers moi je vois qu'elle pleure.

"-Pardon Carlisle, pardon... J'ai essayé de me retenir mais c'est la première fois que je suis autant attirée par le sang d'humain. Je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon..."

Elle éclate en sanglots et Edward s'approche d'elle pour la réconforter. Je sens que je suis en trop donc je vais voir Jasper.

"-Jasper ça va?

-Oui Carlisle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas eu envie de boire son sang.

-Quoi? Comment ça se fait?

-Je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-D'accord je ferai des recherches. Finissons de chasser et rentrons à Forks je sens que nous allons avoir des surprises dans pas longtemps."

Nous attendons que Bella se sente mieux puis nous recommençons à chasser.


	3. Chapter 2

PDV hermione

Nous atterrissons devant le portail de Poudlard. Rusard vient nous ouvrir et commence son discours habituel sur les manières d'autrefois et les punitions corporelles. Pourquoi il est pas parti avec Ombrages ça je me le demande... Il nous amène comme des malpropres jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore qui le congédie sans plus de cérémonie.

Une fois la porte du bureau refermée nous expliquons au directeur le bilan de la mission. Il nous félicite pour avoir trouver la coupe puis, comme l'entretien est terminé, les garçons se dirigent vers la porte pendant que je reste à ma place.

"-Hermione tu viens?

-Non je dois parler avec le directeur.

-On a déjà tout dit de la mission quoi de plus à rajouter.

-Ce n'est pas sur ça.

-Les enfants écoutez miss Granger et partez en paix je vous la renvoie dès nous avons finis de parler."

Les garçons marmonnent puis quittent le bureau. Dumbledore me propose des malice réglisses mais je refuse poliment. Il s'assoie à son bureau et me regarde par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, attendant que je parle.

"-Professeur j'ai constaté une présence étrange lorsque nous avons semé les mangemorts.

-Quelle genre de présence Miss?

-Des vampires monsieur. Mais ils avaient les yeux jaunes donc ils étaient végétariens. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que faisaient-ils autour du manoir Jedusor?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais combien étaient-ils?

-Je ne saurais pas vous le dire précisément mais l'une d'entre eux été sur le point de nous attaquer lorsque j'ai transplané mais sinon j'ai ressenti la présence d'au moins 3 autres personnes si ce n'est plus.

-Mmh très intéressant je pense avoir compris de qui il s'agit mas je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Dites à Harry que je m'absente jusqu'a demain soir. Je vous tiendrais au courant Miss mais votre découverte est très importante pour la guerre je vous remercie.

-De rien monsieur. Bonne journée."

Je quitte le bureau avec encre plus de questions qu'en y entrant. C'est l'heure du déjeuner donc je me dirige vers la grande Salle où m'attendent mes amis. Je m'assoie entre Parvati et Ginny et en face de Lavande et de son Ron-Ron. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont dégoutants à se lécher les amygdales en permanence! Nous mangeons rapidement en évitant de regarder le couple de sangsues puis nous partons vers nos cours de l'après-midi. J'ai potion avec les serpentard mais heureusement queHarry et Ron sont avec moi pour supporter ce calvaire. Avant de rentrer dans la salle je préviens Harry de l'absence de Dumbledore mais il ne s'en étonne pas pensant qu'il s'est éloigné pour détruire la coupe. Les cours de l'après-midi sont d'un ennui mais pour avoir mes ASPIC je dois travailler et conserver mon titre de miss Je-Sais-tout. J'ai deux heures de libres avant le repas du soir donc je vais a la bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs du mois prochain. Le plus difficile est celui de Défense contre les forces du mal que je termine cependant en moins d'une heure. Étant donné que j'ai encore un peu de temps je demande à Madame Pince des livres sur les vampires. Elle part et reviens avec trois ouvrages d'à peine milles pages chacun. D'ici demain je devrais les avoir terminés. Je les range dans mon sac et quitte la bibliothèque en saluant la responsable. Je pose mes affaires à mon dortoir et attends Ginny et Parvati dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Elles arrivent puis nous allons manger.

PDV Carlisle

Après nous être nourris pour les deux prochaines semaines nous avons regagné notre maison à Forks. En arrivant je vois qu'Emmet et Rosalie s'isolent dans leurs chambres pour s'occuper de façon active tandis qu'Edward, Bella, Alice et Jasper s'installent sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Je rejoins Esmée dans la cuisine qui est en train de nettoyer tous ses ustensiles pour ne pas qu'ils prennent la poussière à force d'être inutilisés. Je l'aide puis nous allons nous installer avec les enfants. Soudain Alice se fige et nous comprenons tous qu'elle a une vision. J'éteins la télé pour ne pas la déconcentrer et nous attendons tous patiemment qu'elle sorte de ses songes. Lorsque c'est enfin le cas elle nous regarde avec des yeux pétillants avant de dire:

"-Nous allons bientôt déménager."

Elle n'en dit pas plus donc nous nous retournons vers Edward pour qu'il nous renseigne un peu plus mais il ne peut pas parce que la vision d'Alice était trop floue dans son esprit. Nous entendons frappé à la porte et nous nous regardons tous avec des regards interrogatifs. Je ne bouge pas et quelques secondes plus tard nous voyons descendre Emmet et Rosalie, l'un avec la chemise ouverte et l'autre avec les cheveux en bataille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel pendant qu'ils s'habillent correctement. Esmée et moi nous dirigeons vers la porte et ouvrons doucement. La personne sur le seuil me regarde avec un grand sourire et je pense avec véhémence que ce vieux fou va bientôt ressembler à Merlin s'il continue. Dans le salon j'entends Edward ricaner et comprend qu'il écoute mes pensées pour deviner qui c'est.

"-Mon cher Carlisle cela faisait longtemps!

\- 100 ans ce n'est rien Albus mais content de vous revoir!

-Moi de même. Comment été votre balade en foret de la nuit dernière?

-Très bien ma foi. Des élèves à vous?

-En effet. Dommage pour vous que ma meilleure élève soit dans cette foret en même temps que vous sinon je ne serais pas venu vous importuner.

-Effectivement mais venez entrez ne restez pas dehors. "

Je laisse rentrer Albus Dumbledore et le conduit au salon où attend toute la famille. Ils me jettent tous des regards en biais comme s'ils me prenaient pour un fou mais Alice a compris et a un sourire éclatant. Je présente mes enfants et ma femme puis ils repartent vaquer à leurs occupations. Albus et moi allons nous installer dans mon bureau pour être tranquille.

"-Que voulez-vous Albus?

-Votre aide.

-Mais pourquoi? Nous venons seulement de sortir d'un affrontement avec des nouveaux-nés et d'avoir eu à faire avec les Volturi!

-Je le sais bien mais..

-Comment le savais-vous?

-Demetri. Il en a tenu informer un de mes meilleurs éléments.

-Mais comment sont-ils rentrés en contact?

-Une mission que je les ai envoyés faire. Lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés ils sont devenus amis malgré l'attrait de son sang pour Demetri. Quant mon élève m'en a fait part elle a dit qu'il n'adhérait pas totalement à leurs pratiques et qu'il demandait à devenir notre allié. J'ai bien évidemment accepté avec plaisir et depuis il nous informe des diverses affaires des volturi.

-Intéressant mais la jeune fille est sa compagne pour qu'il supporte l'envie de son sang?

-Je ne pense pas sinon elle me l'aurais dit. C'est elle qui m'a signalé votre présence dans la foret.

-Que faisaient-ils là en fait?

-Ils étaient à la recherche d'un objet rempli par les ténèbres.

-Le mage noir dont vous me parliez le siècle dernier?

-Non un nouveau qui sévit en Angleterre depuis une trentaine d'années. Il se prénomme Tom Jedusor et c'est pour cela que je viens vous voir.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous vais aider?

-Parce qu'il a traité avec les volturi. En échange de leur aide dans la guerre des sorciers il doit ensuite les aider à vous exterminer ce que ne sera pas compliqué vu leur nombre.

-Combien?

\- Deux cents ou trois cents à peu près.

-Oh mon dieu! Et si nous vous aidons que se passera-t-il?

-Nous vous aiderons aussi.

-N'y-a-t-il aucune autre solution?

-Je crains que non.

-Bien . Comment faut-il que nous procédions?

-Vous venez avec moi au château puis lorsque ce sera nous de vous aider nous enverrons nos meilleurs éléments sur Forks.

-C'est entendu. Nous préparons nos bagages et nous partons.

-Bien je vous attends au salon. "

Je vois ce vieux fou quitter mon bureau pendant que j'entends Emmet depuis sa chambre qui crie à tue-tête qu'il va enfin pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il vaut en catch. Rosalie de son cote peste contre cette décision qu'elle trouve suicidaire tandis que les autres n'émettent aucun bruit depuis leur quartier respectif.


	4. Chapter 3

Après avoir fait nos valises nous rejoignons Dumbledore au salon. Il déguste tranquillement le thé que ma femme lui a préparé. Il nous regarde arriver avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je constate que Jasper reste éloigné de cet homme pour une raison inconnue. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas maintenant et me dirige vers le vieil homme.

"-Carlisle vous souvenez-vous du transplanage?

-Malheureusement oui. Allons-nous avoir recours à ce moyen de transport?

-Eh bien oui.

-Est-il dangereux pour les enfants?

-Pas le moins du monde. Le pire qu'ils peuvent ressentir c'est une soif passagère le temps de se reprendre.

-C'est dangereux pour vous par contre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Accrochez vous a moi il est temps de partir."

Chacun se tient par la main ou le bras puis Dumbledore nous attrape et nous transplanons. Comme la dernière fois j'ai l'impression que l'on me tire par le nombril puis tout à coup je m'étale par terre. On est arrivé. Je ne ressens rien mais je vois les plus jeunes chercher à croquer dans quelque chose. Puis cela s'arrête et ils redeviennent normaux. C'est ce moment que choisit Albus pour apparaitre. Il nous conduit jusqu'à un village nommé Pré-au-Lard et va chercher une sorte de calèche. Nous avons tous un mouvement de recul mais il nous rassure en nous expliquant le pourquoi du comment.

"-N'ayez pas peur du sombral. C'est une bête des ténèbres qui n'est vu que par les personnes ayant vu la mort. C'est pour cela que vous avez tous la capacité de le voir."

Nous montons tous dans la calèche qui prend la direction d'un grand château que je devine être Poudlard. Lorsqu'on arrive au portail la calèche quitte le chemin principal pour se diriger vers un cul-de-sac. Le sosie de Merlin fait apparaitre une porte et nous rentrons dans l'établissement. Il nous conduit à son bureau et nous y laisse le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un.

PDV Hermione

Je sors de mon cours de métamorphose quand Dumbledore vient à ma rencontre.

"-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Miss Granger. Accepteriez-vous de me suivre?

-Bien sur monsieur. Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez?

-En effet et je pense que cela répondra à certaines de vos questions lorsque nous arriverons dans mon bureau.

-D'accord monsieur.

-Ah nous y sommes. Mot de passe: Malice réglisse!"

La portrait s'ouvre et nous montons les escaliers conduisant à son bureau. Il ouvre la porte et me précède dans le bureau. Je constate que 8 personnes sont présentes dans la pièce. Dumbledore s'avance entre moi et eux et fait les présentations:

-Hermione je te présente la famille Cullen. La famille Cullen je vous présente Hermione Granger que vous avez déjà dû croiser il n'y a pas longtemps.

-C'est elle la compagne de Demetri?

-Je ne suis pas idiote je peux donc répondre à votre question.

-Edward un peu de tenue!

-Mais Carlisle vous savez bien que les volturi sont fourbes et que tout ceux qui s'entendent avec eux le sont aussi.

-Eh bien... Edward je sais pourquoi tu as des préjugés sur le clan des Volturi mais Demetri n'est qu'un espion pour l'ordre du Phénix. Et pour ta question de toute à l'heure je ne suis pas sa compagne je suis juste la messagère entre les deux clans.

-Mettons que je te croie Comment cela se fait-il que tu corresponde avec cet individu?"

Je regarde Dumbledore qui me fait signe de parler sans crainte.

"-Eh bien je l'ai rencontré pendant une mission de reconnaissance et il m'a aidé à mes sortir des griffes de Jane et Alec qui m'avaient pris en chasse. Grâce à lui mes amis et moi avons pu trouvé un Horcruxe capital dans la destruction du mage noir.

-D'accord."

Après cette mise au point Dumbledore nous invite à nous asseoir et à écouter la suite du programme. Pendant les explications je sens un regard sur moi et quand je tourne la tête je vois que c'est le garçon blond qui me regarde fixement. Il me perturbe tellement que je me reconcentre sur les explications du directeur. Tout d'abord on ne doit pas dire qui ils sont tant que Dumbledore ne les as pas présenté. Après ils ont le droit de manger à la table qu'ils veulent y compris celle des professeurs. Ils peuvent aller chasser dans la foret interdite si besoin est. Ils ont tous le droit d'assister aux cours et ils logeront à côté des appartements des professeurs. Dumbledore explique ensuite que je serai leur guide et qu'ils pourront venir me chercher en cas de problème. Je leur indique les endroits où ils peuvent me trouver lorsque je ne suis pas en cours et la localisation de ma salle commune. Au moment de partir pour indiquer les logements des vampires Bella me demande de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque et j'accepte avec plaisir tellement il est rare de voir quelqu'un attiré par les livres dans cette école. Nous quittons alors le groupe pour se diriger vers le lieu de silence qu'est la bibliothèque. Bella engage la conversation et je trouve cette fille géniale. C'est la plus jeune vampire de la famille puisqu'elle n'a été transformée que l'année dernière après une guerre contres des nouveaux-nés. Je lui demande de me raconter l'histoire de la famille Cullen et elle y met tout son coeur. J'apprends que tous se sont trouvés. J'entends dire par là que chacun a trouvé son compagnon et sa compagne et j'ai une sorte de pincement au coeur quand elle me dit ça. Ça veut dire que le blond a la fâcheuse manie de jouer comme le font les jumeaux Weasley... Eh dire que je me croyais en vacances maintenant qu'ils tenaient leur magasin. On arrive à la bibliothèque et je fais signe à Bella de ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas énerver Madame Pince. Je la laisse entrer et elle s'émerveille de la grandeur de l'endroit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant sa tête d'enfant à qui on vient d'offrir le jouet de ses rêves. Elle fait un tour et attrape deux-trois livres sur les sorciers et en sortant elle m'explique que c'est pour apprendre à mieux nous connaitre. Je ne relève pas puisque j'ai fais de même pas longtemps auparavant. Malheureusement pour moi Bella est une vrai pipelette qui veut tout connaitre de notre monde et de cette école. Je lui recommande de ne pas s'approcher trop près des serpentard car ils sont fourbes et lui fait part de quelques anecdotes sur les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Je continue de la renseigner pendant que nous nous promenons dans le château.


	5. Chapter 4

PDV Jasper

Pendant l'entretien avec le vieux fou je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la jeune sorcière avec nous. Son sang a une odeur assez forte mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il ne m'attire pas. Enfin si il m'attire mais il y un sentiment plus fort que l'envie de le boire. J'ai surtout envie de sauvegarder cette jeune fille par n'importe quel moyen. Il va falloir que je parle avec Alice rapidement. Lorsque le directeur de l'école nous amène à nos appartements et que Bella et la sorcière nous quittent je me rapproche d'Alice et lui fait signe que nous devons parler. Dès que le portrait de notre appartement est refermé je parle du problème:

"-Alice qu'as-tu vu d'autre dans ta vision?

-J'avais vu l'arrivée de Dumble je sais pas quoi et la fille.

-Qu'as-tu vu sur la fille?

-C'est elle.

-De quoi elle? Sois directe Alice!

-Il faut qu'on dise la vérité à Carlisle.

-Non?! Tu veux dire que cette Hermione c'est?

-Ouais Jasper c'est elle.

-Il fallait obligatoirement que ça nous tombe dessus en temps de guerre?!

-Calme-toi. J'ai eu une autre vision entre temps.

-Sur quoi?

-La guerre en elle-même. Jasper vous vous aidiez et vous aviez une synchronisation parfaite!

-Peut-être mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ma compagne pour autant.

-Allons parler avec Carlisle nous aviserons plus tard."

J'acquiesce et nous quittons notre appartement pour aller vers celui de Carlisle. Il nous ouvre et nous fait entrer. Après s'être installés dans les canapés il nous demande pourquoi nous venons le voir.

"-Que faites-vous là les enfants?

-Nous devons vous révéler un secret. Jasper n'est pas mon compagnon et je ne suis pas sa compagne.

-Quoi?!

-Nous sommes désolés de vous l'avoir caché. Nous nous en sommes rendu compte 1 an après nous être rencontrés mais nous n'osions pas vous le dire.

-Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant?

-Parce que je pense que Jasper a trouvé sa compagne.

-Vraiment?

-Oui je l'ai vu dans mes visions et plusieurs éléments le prouvent. Quand il est en sa compagnie son sang l'attire mais l'envie de la protéger est plus forte. Je pense que d'autres éléments viendront s'ajouter plus tard mais mes visions montrent que j'ai raison.

-Et qui est cette jeune fille?

-Hermione.

-La jeune sorcière qui est notre guide?

-Oui.

-Et qu'en penses-tu Jasper?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il est vrai que l'envie de la protéger est plus forte que mes autres sentiments envers elle mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

-Bien je vais faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de l'école et je vous tiens au courant. Allez vous promener c'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

-Bien. Au revoir Carlisle, au revoir Esmée.

-A tout à l'heure les enfants."

Nous nous faufilons en dehors de leur appartement et partons nous balader dans le château. En chemin nous croisons Bella qui se dirige vers les appartements avec des livres dans les mains. Cela signifie qu'Hermione est toute seule? Non elle doit surement être avec ses amis maintenant que les cours sont finis. Alice s'arrête et je sens qu'elle tend l'oreille pour percevoir une conversation. Je fais de même. C'est une dispute.

PDV Hermione

Je viens de quitter Bella quand je tombe sur le groupe de serpentard.

"-La sang-de-bourbe est toute seule dans les couloirs? C'est une aubaine pour nous. Où sont passés la belette et saint potty? Ils se sont rendus compte que tu faisais partie d'une sous-race bonne à servir d'elfe de maison?

-Ferme-la Malfoy! Retourne lécher les bottes de Voldemort!

-Tu oses prononcer son nom? Tu es bien sotte de ne pas craindre le seigneur des ténèbres!

-Voldemort n'est qu'un homme déchu de bon sens. Il n'est en rien un seigneur et il ne mérite point de titre. Je te conseille de ne pas me chercher Malfoy parce que je ne me laisse pas avoir facilement.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir sang-de-bourbe! Petrificus tota...

Un grognement se fait entendre et Malefoy arrête son mouvement. J'en profite pour le désarmer et je fais de même avec ses comparses. Je me retourne ensuite et je vois Alice et Jasper qui arrive en courant à une vitesse humaine. C'est lequel des deux qui a grogné? Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Parkinson me saute dessus et tente de m'étrangler. J'aperçois qu'aucun autre serpentard n'ose bouger et regarde Jasper avec de la crainte dans les yeux. Alice vient m'aider à me débarrasser de Pansy le bouledogue et je m'éloigne des serpents. Je suis à présent entre Alice et Jasper. Ce dernier baisse la tête vers moi et me demande:

-Ça va aller?

-J-Je crois."

Je suis encore sous le choc. D'habitude ils m'insultent oralement ils ne prennent pas le risque de se faire épingler par un professeur passant dans le coin. Heureusement que les deux vampires étaient là sinon je pense que je serai en miettes en ce moment-même. Puis sans comprendre pourquoi mon esprit s'apaise tout d'un coup et j'ai l'impression de planer. Je reprend vite mes esprits et me tourne vers le grand blond.

"-N'utilise pas ton don d'empathie sur moi s'il te plait.

-C'était pour t'aider.

-Oui mais là j'avais l'impression d'être shootée. Révise la dose.

-Je ferai attention la prochaine fois jolie sorcière."

Il me fait un sourire craquant et je sens mes pommettes chauffer signe que je rougis. Alice éclate d'un rire cristallin et je me reprends pour ne pas paraitre bécasse. Je regarde l'heure et m'écrie:

"-Mince on a dix minutes de retard! Si vous êtes présentés ce soir nous allons arrivé en retard. Le temps d'aller à la grande salle on est.."

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que nous sommes devant les portes de la Grande-salle.

"-C'est sur qu'à cette vitesse vous ne devez pas connaitre le sens du mot retard.

-Eh bien non!"

Alice a l'air tellement gentille. Par contre Jasper j'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose.

"-Vous allez vous installer à quelle table ce soir?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une discussion sur les cours pendant que je mange donc je vais aller avec les élèves mais comme je ne connais que toi...

-Tu peux venir chez les gryffondor on t'accueille avec plaisir Alice. Je suppose que ton compagnon vient avec toi?

-Heu je ne sais pas. Jasper?

-Je préfère aller avec Carlisle mais si tu veux je dirais à Bella et Rosalie de vous rejoindre.

-Oh oui ça serai troooopp bien.

-Aahahahaah tu est bien en forme Alice.

-C'est dans ma nature de petit lutin!

-Petit lutin?

-oui je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

-eh bien ça va encore comme surnom. Bon venez entrons. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dégouté par l'odeur de nourriture.

-Nous ferons des efforts."

Sur ces dernières paroles nous rentrons dans la salle remplies d'élèves et de professeurs.


	6. Chapter 5

PDV Jasper

Nous rentrons dans la salle et la plupart des regards se tournent vers nous. Je vois Carlisle et Esmée à la table des professeurs qui nous font de grands sourires. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Alice et Hermione qui se dirigent vers la table de couleur rouge et or pendant que je me dirige à la table centrale. Je salue le directeur d'un signe de tête et me tourne vers les filles de la famille.

"- Rosalie. Bella. Hermione et Alice se demandaient si vous vouliez manger avec elles?

-Oh oui super idée Mione est super sympa comme fille!

-Youhou après l'humaine je me colle la sorcière...

-Rosalie ne commence pas.

-Mais c'est vrai Jasper tu pouvais pas t'enticher de quelqu'un comme nous?

-Je vois que tout le monde est au courant. Merci Carlisle.

-De rien Jasper. Bon Rosalie et Bella vous y allez ou pas?

-Oui!

-Je vais faire un effort."

Mes soeurs se lèvent et vont rejoindre Hermione et Alice qui leur font une place. Tous les élèves les regardent bizarrement ce qui signifient que nous n'avons pas été présenté et c'est mieux ainsi. Je m'installe à la place de Rosalie qui se trouve être la place la plus proche de Carlisle.

"-Carlisle?

-Oui?

-Comment cela se fait-il que tout le monde soit au courant?

-J'ai fais quelques recherches après que vous soyez partis et j'en ai conclu que c'est bien ta compagne.

-Fallait que ça tombe sur moi...

-Une chose qui est bien pour toi c'est qu'elle est pas mal du tout frangin!

-C'est sur que c'est la première chose que tu as remarqué Emmet mais je te souhaite bonne chance pour affronter Rosalie après le repas.

-Eh merde.

-Bien fait. En attendant je ne vais pas débarquer dans sa vie en lui disant: 'Ouais Hermione ça fait même pas une journée qu'on se connait mais t'es ma compagne donc laisse tes amis et viens avec moi'. Surtout qu'elle ne va pas me croire puisqu'elle pense que je suis le compagnon d'Alice.

-Ahahaahahaha t'es sérieux?

-Bah ouais je sais pas qui a pu lui dire ça mais maintenant c'est encore plus difficile de lui montrer la vérité.

-C'est Bella qui lui a dit ça. Elle a demandé à connaitre notre famille donc Bella a fait la pipelette.

-C'est bien ta femme ça Edward.

-Ne la ramène pas Emmet je tiens à te rappeler que la tienne est très commère aussi.

-J'espère franchement qu'Hermione ne sera pas comme ça.

-Dommage pour toi que je ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi Ed'. Eh les gars regardez!

-quoi?

-Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'ell... Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi ces deux types la colle?

-Bah ce sont ses meilleurs potes. C'est eux qui étaient dans la foret avec elle. Mais t'es jaloux mon pauvre Jazz'?

-Pas du tout mais personne n'approche Ma compagne.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras si tu la considère comme ta propriété.

-Bon ok je me calme. Bref je vais promener A toute."

Comme le repas touche à sa fin je peux me mêler aux élèves qui quittent la salle. Ils sont aussi odorants les uns que les autres c'est difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je commence à presser le pas mais une sorte de peste blonde me stoppe et me fait un sourire mielleux.

"-Bonjour beau-gosse! Comment tu t'appelles?

-Moi c'est Jasper pas beau-gosse.

-C'est tout comme. Qu'est ce qu'une personne ayant des atouts comme les tiens fait ici?

-Je te demande pardon?

-Oublie ça te dit qu'on apprenne à ce connaitre?

-LAVANDE! Tu fais quoi?"

C'est Hermione qui nous rejoint et qui interrompt la conversation. Qu'est ce que je l'aime cette fille! Enfin je veux dire encore plus que cette histoire de compagne-compagnon. Derrière elle suit Alice et Rosalie. Bella a du rester avec Carlisle au cas ou que son besoin de sang humain ne fasse son apparition. La blonde du nom de Lavande crispe la mâchoire et répond froidement:

"-Hermione. Étais-ce utile que tu interrompes notre conversation?

-Je ne savais pas que tu était occupée mais je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de Jasper.

-Toi tu connais ce dieu vivant?

-Je vais passer outre ton expression d'ironie sur le fait que je le connaisse mais je pense que tu le dérange. Il s'apprêtait à aller se promener si je ne me trompe pas.

-Et comment le sais-tu?

-Bonne question mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de t'adresser la parole.

-Effectivement jolie sorcière.

-Ah c'est bon n'en dites pas plus j'ai compris le genre de la maison. Jasper tu me diras quand tu en auras marre d'elle."

Un grognement m'échappe et elle me regarde avec une lueur prédatrice dans le regard mais je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir qu'Hermione réplique déjà.

-Le pot de peinture ne t'avises plus d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon mal placé où ta tête de blondasse sans cervelle n'existera plus!

-Oh la petite sainte-nitouche est vexée que je m'en prenne à sa vertu?

-Ta gueule Brown. Retourne jacasser avec avec les deuxièmes années ou va rouler des pelle à ton Ron-Ron d'amour. Il n'apprécierai pas d'apprendre que sa copine drague les beaux élèves dans son dos.

-Tu ne lui diras pas?

-Je me gênerai. Dégage avant que je le fasse vraiment."

Ladite Lavande part après avoir soufflé d'exaspération. Alice et Rosalie s'approchent de ma compagne et la félicite pour sa répartie. Elle répond en rigolant qu'il lui tardait de faire fermer son clapet à cette bécasse. Les filles s'excusent auprès d'Hermione et prennent la direction de leurs appartements nous laissant tout les deux. Elle se retourne vers moi et ses joues chauffent. Elle est irrésistible comme ça!

"-Alors comme ça je suis beau?

-Heu-Oh... sans mentir il est vrai que tu es pas mal.

-Pas mal?

-Tu cherches vraiment à me faire mourir de honte?

-Pas du tout jolie sorcière. Alors je suis juste pas mal?

-Bon ok t'es super beau tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre?

-Oui merci. Ça te dis de venir te balader avec moi? Je ne connais pas encore le domaine et c'est bien d'être accompagné de personne que l'on apprécie.

-Oh... Si tu veux mais tu profiteras plus de ta balade avec Alice non?

-(soupir) Viens avec moi je vais te dire des choses sur notre famille que Bella a probablement oublié de citer.

-D'accord. Je dois dire que vous me fascinez dans votre famille. Un qui est un grand médecin qui supporte l'odeur du sang au point de travailler dans la médecine, une qui a des visions du futur, un qui est télépathe et toi qui est empathe mais aussi connu comme le major Jasper Withlock de l'armée des confédérés. C'est juste wouah! Rien que toi tu m'intrigues énormément.

-Content de l'apprendre. Je te raconterai d'autre choses sur moi si tu veux mais à la seule condition que tu m'accompagnes pour cette balade.

-Avec plaisir Major!"

Je souris devant son expression enthousiaste. Ses sentiments sont aussi démonstratifs qu'elle puisque la joie et l'excitation sont omniprésentes et dominantes dans son esprit. Nous sortons dans la cour et nous dirigeons vers le grand lac qui abrite apparemment un calamar géant. Quelle drôle d'idée!


	7. Chapter 6

**PDV Hermione**

Quand nous sortons dans l'air frais de la cour je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse d'être en sa compagnie. J'ai l'impression qu'un aimant me pousse vers lui mais je sais que c'est impossible. Le genre de sentiments que je ressens pour lui ne devraient pas avoir lieu d'être étant donné qu'il a déjà une compagne mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit faux. J'aimerai tant lui appartenir et qu'il m'appartienne en retour... Mais stop je dois me calmer impérativement avant de ressembler à Lavande Brown. Quelle cruche cette fille!

Nous marchons en silence autour du lac jusqu'à ce que ma curiosité prenne la relève:

"-Et sinon qu'est ce Bella ne m'a pas raconté sur votre famille?

-Eh bien des tas de choses... Tout d'abord elle a déjà du t'expliquer nos relations à tous?

-Oui. Carlisle et Esmée, Emmet et Rosalie, Edward et Bella et pour finir toi et Alice.

-Faux.

-Ah bon? Je suis désolée j'aurais dû mieux écouté quand Bella parlait...

-Non pas toi mais Bella. Je ne suis pas le compagnon d'Alice. On a fait croire que nous étions ensemble pour éviter de devoir souffrir si nous rencontrions notre compagne ou compagnon mais la nature en veut autrement donc nous nous sommes "séparés" pour pouvoir être avec la personne qui nous correspond.

-Ça veut dire que l'un de vous a trouvé sa moitié?

-En effet.

-Wouah vous êtes des êtres fabuleux!

-Ahah merci du compliment. Mais tu n'es pas un peu curieuse de savoir qui a trouvé sa paire?

-Je le suis mais je sais que si tu veux m'en dire plus je ne dois pas te forcer et t'influencer donc je me tais.

-Eh bien c'est une décision sage mais je vais te renseigner parce que j'aime bien me confier à toi.

-Tant mieux alors. Mais nous ne nous connaissons que depuis le début de la journée.

-C'est suffisant pour savoir ce genre de chose. Donc en ce qui concerne la personne qui est dorénavant casée c'est moi. Alice s'est bien moqué de moi en plus!

-Oh... C'est une élève de Poudlard ta compagne?

-En effet je ne serais pas aussi naïf si cela été une simple humaine.

-Ah. De quelle maison est-elle?

-Le rouge et or la maison des lions dit-on.

-Elle est à Gryffondor?!

-C'est ça.

-Là je dois reconnaitre que tu as piqué ma curiosité. L'as-tu rencontré au repas?

-Non cherche encore jolie sorcière.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait je ne veux pas avoir ta compagne sur le dos plus tard.

-Ne t'en fais pas elle ne dira rien.

-Avant le repas?

-Touché.

-Tu as croisé beaucoup d'élèves depuis ton arrivée et sans compter le repas?

-De ta maison une dizaine.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est Lavande Brown?

-Je ne pense pas que le ciel ai décidé de me donner un pot de peinture sans cervelle pour compagne donc non mais c'est vexant pour moi.

-Bah quoi fallait essayer au moins je suis rassurée. Tu as vu combien d'autres filles de gryffondor?

-1 seule.

-Je la connais?

-Très bien même.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas vu parler avec ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes amies. Depuis que tu es arrivé tu étais soit avec toute ta famille soit avec Alice soit avec Alice et moi...

-Coulé.

-Quoi coulé?... Oh par Merlin! Me dit pas c'est moi?

-Gagné.

-Non c'est impossible. T'est trop beau, trop intelligent, trop ... trop parfait quoi! Je ne te crois pas.

-Ne ressens-tu pas une attirance pour moi? N'as tu pas envie de m'embrasser quand je suis près de toi?"

Je déglutis. Décidément il est vraiment doué ce vampire.

"-Et quand bien même ce soit vrai c'est impossible que ça marche. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et vous êtes là pour nous aider pour la guerre. On a pas le temps de gérer des histoires d'amour éternel entre-temps et .."

Je suis coupée dans mon élan par les lèvres du beau vampire sur les miennes. Il les quitte rapidement et me regarde avec un sourire.

"-J'aime bien t'entendre parler mais si c'est pour raconter des bêtises je préfère t'embrasser.

-Je dois dire que c'est pas mal non plus!"

J'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça. Mes joues prennent une teinte rosée et Jasper éclate de rire devant mon embarras.

"-Eh t'es pas gentil!

-Que veux-tu que je fasse pour me faire pardonner?

-Bonne question."

Il sourit et s'approche de moi à la vitesse vampirique. Ses lèvres sont de nouveau sur les miennes et j'apprécie le moment. Le baiser s'approfondit et je peux sentir une sorte de désir émaner de lui. Je tente tant bien que mal de me contrôler mais la vague de bien-être qui m'assaille me fait abandonner la lutte. Je me sépare de lui à contre-coeur pour respirer.

"-Wouah!

-Je te bluffe tellement que ça Jolie sorcière?

-Je dois dire que oui."

J'étouffe un bâillement mais Jasper le voit et propose de me raccompagner à mon dortoir. J'acquiesce et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que je suis exténuée. Sur le trajet du retour mon vampire prend ma main et la tient fermement comme si j'allais lui échapper.

 **PDV Jasper**

J'attrape sa main et en voyant qu'elle me laisse faire je souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi une bouffée de désir est apparue toute à l'heure mais il va falloir que je contrôle mes sentiments. J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne l'a pas ressentie sinon je suis mal... Et ce baiser.. Ces baisers même! Un moment de douce joie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle devient une drogue à laquelle je ne pourrais plus me passer. Nous nous dirigeons main dans la main vers son dortoir et lorsqu'on arrive devant, elle se place face à moi et vient de son propre chef m'embrasser. Je lui réponds doucement puis elle quitte mes bras pour donner le mot de passe au portrait qui garde son abri. Au moment où elle passe l'encadrement je soupire.

"-A demain darlin'!

-Bonne nuit Jasper."

Je ne pensai pas qu'elle m'avait entendu et je suis encore plus heureux quand elle me réponds. Je regagne mes appartements ainsi que ceux d'Alice avec un sourire béat sur mon visage pâle. Je rentre dans le logis et je vois Alice assise sur le canapé en compagnie de Rosalie.

"-Alors la soirée le blondinet?

-Parfait Rosalie. Tu viens d'arriver ou vous m'attendez toutes les deux depuis 2 heures?

-Depuis deux heures. Comment l'as-t-elle pris?

-Alice n'a pas utilisée ses fameuse visions révélatrices?

-Non ta sorcière bien-aimée est floue dans mes visions donc j'ai vraiment pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis déprimée de ce défaut chez ta compagne mon cher frère!

-Tu m'en verras ravi ma chère soeur. Et pour répondre à ta question cela s'est très bien passé. Je m'attendais à ce q'elle crie ou ce genre de chose mais pas du tout.

-Ah bon?

-Non elle a seulement débattu pendant quelques minutes que c'était théoriquement impossible et j'ai du la faire taire.

-OH BON DIEU! comment?

-Ah ton avis Rosalie?

-Tu l'as menacée? Pour une fois que je m'entends avec une humaine-même si elle a des pouvoirs- tu pouvais pas faire un effort Jazz'!?

-Détrompe-toi Rosa' . Pour la faire taire et la calmer par la même occasion j'ai employée une technique beaucoup plus douce et appréciable...

-Tu l'as embrassé? OH YES! Mon frère a trouvé le courage d'embrasser sa compagne c'est trop cool!

-Et pas qu'une fois.

-Tu vas te sentir poussé des ailes si tu continue frangin.

-J'en ai déjà depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

-Trop de guimauve pour moi on stoppe tout.

-T'inquiètes Rosa. Alice?"

Alice a les yeux qui deviennent vitreux signe qu'elle a une vision. Rosalie et moi nous agenouillons à ses cotés et attendons. Lorsque elle revient complètement à elle son regard est effrayé.

"-Il faut trouve le reste de la famille et le directeur. La guerre aura lieu dans 13 jours ici même...

-Vite!"

Nous nous séparons tous les trois dans le couloir, chacun prenant une direction différente pour trouver au plus vite une personne influente. Je prends le chemin du bureau du directeur pour aller le chercher en espérant que les filles s'occupent du reste de la famille.


	8. Chapter 7

Grâce à ma vitesse surnaturelle j'atteins l'antre du vieux fou de Poudlard et ouvre rapidement la porte du bureau. Il est assis en train de parler à un homme. Quand il me voit un pauvre sourire mielleux se forme sur ses lèvres et il m'invite à avancer. Je m'approche lentement essayant de reconnaitre le vampire assis dos à moi, parce que oui c'est un vampire il a une odeur caractéristique. Il se retourne et je le reconnais. Demetri. Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre ici celui-là? Je grogne et il en fait de même mais avant qu'un de nous deux puisse bouger Dumbledore a contourné son amas de bois et s'est placé entre nous, empêchant la confrontation.

"-Jeunes gens restons poli."

Je le regarde avec une lueur féroce dans les yeux mais je me calme et redeviens maitre de mes émotions. Demetri fait de même de son côté et se rassoit dans son fauteuil. Alors que j'allais parler Demetri me devance:

"-Albus il est venu nous voir et nous a annoncé que la guerre aurait bientôt lieu. Nous ne savons pas dans combien de temps préci.."

Je le coupe pour mettre fin à ses paroles inutiles.

"-Dans 13 jours la bataille aura lieu. Poudlard deviendra le champ de bataille."

En réponse à leur regard interrogateur je continue.

"-C'est Alice qui l'a vu il y a quelques minutes. Il y aura beaucoup de morts et de blessés dans les deux camps mais les trahisons seront nombreuses aussi.

-C'est bon à savoir. Nous savons déjà que monsieur Demetri est de notre coté et ne tuera pas pour le coté des ténèbres mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de vos comparses Demetri.

-Je pense que tout ce qui est source de pouvoir pour eux les attire donc ils tueront pour la reconnaissance de la race des vampires au moins. Au fait bravo Jasper.

-A quel sujet?

-Ta compagne, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber. C'est un ange cette file.

-Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous avez trouvé votre moitié Monsieur Hale. Qui est-ce?

-Hermione.

-Eh bien je rejoins Demetri dans ses propos vous avez de la chance.

-Merci mais nous avons autre chose à penser comme le déroulement de la bataille.

-Vous avez raison. Albus, Jasper, je vous laisse avant que mon absence ne devienne flagrante. Et passez le bonjour à Hermione pour moi. "

Il part de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Quelques secondes plus tard toute ma famille entre dans le bureau.

Nous débattons sur le déroulement de la bataille pendant toute la nuit et aux premières lueurs du jour nous quittons le directeur pour aller dans nos chambres jusqu'au petit-déjeuner des sorciers. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé sur la plan de bataille puisque le vieux fou veut absolument que son petit prodige à la cicatrice participe à l'élaboration du projet. Rosalie et Emmet vont se balader dans les couloirs pendant que Alice et Bella vont dans la chambre de cette dernière pour se confier leur petit secrets. Comme Edward est viré de sa chambre il part en salle de musique pour aller se défouler sur un piano. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il aime tant cet instrument... Pour ma part je reste dans ma chambre jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes avant, je vais attendre ma compagne près du portrait de sa maison. Elle sort une dizaine de minutes plus tard entourée de son groupe d'amis. Parmi eux je distingue un brun à lunettes avec avec une cicatrice -sûrement le petit prodige du vieux-, un rouquin à l'air idiot, une rouquine assez mignonne et paraissant intelligente comparé à la blonde que j'avais vu hier. Derrière eux suivent un brun assez grand avec une plante verte à la main et une indienne avec un uniforme personnalisé. Lorsque ma jolie sorcière me voit elle s'approche et je l'embrassais furtivement avant de me joindre à leur groupe. Le rouquin a un visage écarlate et je sens de la colère provenant de sa personne. Serait-il jaloux? Je ricane intérieurement pendant que je prends la main d'Hermione. Je remarque que le rouge lui monte aux joues mais elle fait tout pour conserver son sérieux pendant sa conversation avec la rouquine. Je sais que notre famille va être présentée aujourd'hui et il me tarde de voir la tête des gens dans la salle quand ils se rendront compte que je suis le compagnon d'Hermione. Avant de rentrer dans la salle Rosalie et Bella nous rejoignent et font la bise à ma jolie sorcière. Je suis ravi que Rosa s'entende aussi bien avec ma compagne cela évitera une scène comme avec Bella au début. Nous nous installons parmi les élèves pendant que Carlisle et Esmée se placent aux cotés de Dumbledore et que les trois plus jeunes viennent avec nous. Je vois qu'ils attendent que la salle soit pleine pour annoncer notre identité donc pendant ce temps j'en profite pour embrasser doucement Hermione devant le regard furibond du rouquin en face de nous. Me jolie sorcière le remarque et elle fronce les sourcils.

"-Ron arrête de faire cette tête et va consoler Lavande elle n'a toujours pas accepté le fait d'être rejetée par un gars alors qu'elle est en couple.

-Mais Mione tu sais très bien que Lavande n'aurait jamais dragué un type qu'elle ne connaissait pas! Encore moins ton copain!

-Si tu le dis mais si tu préfères croire ton idiote de Lav-Lav je te demanderai de ne plus me critiquer dans chacune de mes actions à l'avenir."

Je vois ledit Ron grogner avant de se concentrer sur son assiette. La blondasse d'hier se joint au groupe et elle pâlit en me voyant tenir la main d'Hermione. Cependant elle m'oublie vite quand elle et son "copain" commencent à s'embrasser goulument sur le banc de la grande-salle. Je me penche à l'oreille de ma Mia pour lui parler discrètement.

"-Ils sont toujours aussi répugnants?

-Des fois c'est pire mais on s'y habitue à force.

-Je te plains Mia tu as vraiment beaucoup de courage pour affronter ce spectacle tout les jours.

-Que veux-tu c'est une des caractéristiques de la maison gryffondor."

Elle se tait et se redresse. Je fais de même et constate que la salle est pleine et que Dumbledore s'avance sur l'estrade avec mes "parents".


	9. Chapter 8

En voyant que deux autres personnes se tiennent auprès du directeur la salle se tait jusqu'à devenir silencieuse. Carlisle nous regarde tous avec un regard confiant tandis qu'Esmée nous materne depuis l'estrade. Albus Dumbledore prend la parole pour répondre aux questions muettes des étudiants.

"-Bonjour à tous mes enfants,  
Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot et je ne vous mentirai pas. La guerre est proche et nous avons besoin d'alliés. Hier sont arrivés les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance parmi nos meilleurs alliés. Ils s'agit de la famille Cullen. Pour répondre à certaines des questions que j'ai entendu depuis leur arrivée non ce ne sont pas des moldus et encore moins des sorciers. Leur particularité qui fait d'eux des êtres spéciaux est leur appartenance à la race des vampires. A mes côtés se tiennent Esmée et Carlisle Cullen considérés comme les parents adoptifs de Rosalie Cullen compagne de Emmet Cullen, Edward Cullen compagnon de Isabella Cullen, Alice Hale et Jasper Hale."

A ces mots il nous invite à nous lever. Nous nous redressons et jetons un regard froid et un sourire figé à l'ensemble des étudiants présents puis nous nous rasseyons attendant la suite du discours.

"- Leur présence nous est indispensable et je vous demanderai de ne pas les contrarier car ils tne sont pas affectés par notre règlement intérieur. Ne vous moquez pas ou ne vous battez pas entre vous et je demanderais à tout le monde que ce soit invités ou élèves voire même les professeurs de se respecter mutuellement. Note à vous mes chers élèves je fais même une dédicace aux serpentards; Ne vous avisez jamais d'insulter ou de brutaliser la compagne ou le compagnon d'un vampire parce qu'il se pourrait que vous le regrettiez toute votre vie. En dernière information je tiens à vous dire qu'un atelier de duel sera organisé tout les soirs à partir d'aujourd'hui pour les septièmes années. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon petit-déjeuner et une bonne journée de cours."

Je me tourne vers Hermione et la regarde manger rapidement son encas avant de se lever et de quitter la salle après m'avoir dit à tout à l'heure. Son meilleur ami brun alias Harry Potter m'explique qu'elle est partie s'isoler à la bibliothèque avant les cours. Il me donne ensuite une copie de l'emploi du temps de Mione. Je quitte la salle avec Rosalie à la recherche de la salle de DCFM. Harry nous a expliqué que ce cours aborder les créatures mythiques et les sorts de protection. Nous sommes assez pressés de découvrir cela. Une dizaine de minutes avant le début du cours je vois une tête brune s'approcher de nous le nez dans un bouquin. Rosa' l'a vu elle aussi mais ne bouge pas donc je me mets en travers du chemin d'Hermione pour voir sa réaction. Elle me rentre dedans de plein fouet et atterrit sur le sol son sac de cours renversé par terre. Elle lève la tête pour incendier la personne qui l'a faite tomber et quand elle voit que c'est moi elle s'adoucit et range rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. Rosa' souffle devant ce manège et un petit sourire orne mon visage.

"-Bon Jasper c'est pas que j'aime pas te voir sourire mais tu m'aides à me relever?

-Bien sur gente dame.

-Trop aimable."

Je lui tends ma main qu'elle attrape délicatement et j'exerce une petite pression sur sa main en la tirant à moi. Ma force décuplée l'envoie voler sur mon torse et elle rougit d'embarras. Je vois Rosalie s'éclipser comprenant mes intentions et je souris. Ensuite je relève la tête de ma belle lionne et m'approche pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle comble les quelques centimètres d'écart et nous nous embrassons rapidement en voyant que des élèves commencent à arriver. Rosalie revient et nous allons nous installer à une table au fond en compagnie d'Hermione qui jette des regards désespérés à la table du premier rang. Je rie face à son manège de petite intello et elle fait semblant de me bouder. Rosalie et elle chuchote des paroles que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et elles éclatent de rire toutes les deux. Le professeur rentre ensuite dans la salle de classe et ma compagne se met en mode étude ce qui signifie qu'elle écrit pendant toute l'heure et répond aux questions des profs. Pour la dernière heure de DCFM de la journée la professeur Lupin entame un nouveau chapitre et lorsqu'il dit la page je vois Hermione se figer.

PDV Hermione

Il se fout de qui là Remus? Il est obligé de parler de ce que pensent les sorciers sur les vampires. Je sens que Jasper s'inquiète de mon comportement donc je lui fait un petit sourire et lui montre le chapitre étudié. Il sait que ce thème va parler de lui et de l'armée dont il faisait partie. J'ai compris qu'il n'aimait pas trop que l'on parle de son passé sauf quand il l'avait décidé et il se tendit toute la durée du cours attendant le moment où son passé allait être dévoilé. Après avoir montré le titre du chapitre à Rosa' elle avait quitté la salle en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas être prise pour une bête de foire. Remus avait fait un hochement de tête compréhensif lors de son départ précipité. Maintenant le professeur Lupin commence a parler des guerres provoqués pour les territoires et les différentes armées. Je pose ma main sur le bras de mon compagnon et il lève la tête doucement. Lorsque mon regard croire le sien il reste figé et l'on dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose dans la prunelle de mes yeux. Je lui transmets tout le calme et la sérénité que je possède pour l'aider à rester calme dans ce mauvais moment à passer. Il commence à se détendre et j'essaye une blague-toute petite et pas franchement drôle- pour le destresser encore plus.

"-Au moins ça calmera les pestes qui viennent te voir.

-T'es jalouse ma jolie sorcière? Sais-tu que mon passé va plus les attirer qu'autres choses?

-Oui je l'admets et que faudrait-il faire pour les éloigner le plus possible?

-Je dirais imiter ton ami Ron et sa sangsue de copine au moins une fois?

-Ce n'est pas dans mon genre de faire cela mais si c'est pour me débarrasser de la vermine je le fais avec plaisir.

-Je t'apprécies encore plus maintenant que je connais ton cote compétiteur.

-Une autre facette de gryffondor. Bon maintenant chut je veux voir si je tue Remus aujourd'hui ou si je reste son amie.

-A vos ordres capitaines.

-Ppffff"

Je pouffe de rire et me concentre à nouveau sur le cours.


	10. Chapter 9

Au fur et à mesure que Remus avance dans son cours plusieurs paires d'yeux se posent sur Jasper et le regardent avec crainte. Je m'empresse de leur faire le regard le plus noirs qui n'est jamais existé et me concentre sur le cours. Lorsque Lupin parle de l'armée de Maria et des termes donné dans le livre pour qualifier les combattants, Jasper se lève et quitte la salle sans un mot. Je regarde Remus qui m'autorise à sortir à sa suite. Une fois mes affaires rangées je quitte la pièce au pas de courses pour rattraper Jazz' qui marche rapidement dans le couloir. Je pose ma main sur son épaule mais il se retourne et attrape ma main tellement fort que mon poignet craque. Quand il entend ça son expression de fureur se remplace par de la peine puis il part à vitesse vampirique dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans même me jeter un regard. Je pleure mais pas à cause de mon poignet. Pourquoi a-t-il été aussi froid? Aussi fermé? Je décide d'aller demander de l'aide à Alice mais pour l'instant ça serai plus prudent de rendre une petite visite à l'infirmerie. Quand j'arrive c'est Carlisle qui vient pour s'occuper de mon poignet blessé.

"-Alors Hermione encore un des serpentard?

-Pas cette fois-ci Carlisle.

-Ah bon qui est-ce?

-C'était un accident je pense il faut pas s'énerver...

-Qui t'as fait ça?

-...Jazz' mais il était énervé et il ne s'est pas rendu compte de sa force.

-Ce n'était pas une raison. Mais pourquoi s'est-il énervé?

-Notre professeur de défense a parlé des vampires mais quand le sujet des armées de Maria a été abordé il s'est énervé et a quitté la salle.

-Ah je comprend mieux. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais il faudrait que tu évites de rester avec nous pendant les prochains jours. C'est un sujet sensible pour lui et il a toujours du mal à en entendre parler.

-Ah heu d'accord..."

Il me fait un pauvre sourire et je quitte l'infirmerie avec les larmes aux yeux. Je suis censée être sa compagne et il ne me parle pas. Je suis même obligée de ne pas voir sa famille pour qu'il perde sa colère. Comme si c'était ma faute!

Les jours passent et ça va bientôt faire une semaine que les Cullen ne m'ont pas parler. Jasper fait toujours comme si je n'existe pas et en plus j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est l'heure de manger quand Harry s'écroule par terre en tenant sa cicatrice. Le message passe et je suis la première à comprendre. Je murmure pour que seul Harry m'entende:

"-Il est là c'est ça?

-Oui..."

C'est l'heure de se battre alors. Harry n'est pas en mesure de prévenir tout le monde donc je m'en occupe.

"-Ron va chercher le directeur! Seamus et Dean allez prévenir les Cullen. Ginny et Luna allez cacher les plus jeunes. Harry tu viens avec moi."

Une fois que tout le monde est parti j'amène Harry jusqu'à un banc où il s'assoie. Je le laisse reprendre des forces pendant que je commence les sorts de protection.

"-Protego Maxima! Protego horribillis! Fianto duri! Repello inimicum! Salveo maleficia!"

Pendant que je lance les sorts je vois d'autres sorts venir compléter les miens. J'aperçois le professeur McGonagall sur ma droite qui lance elle-aussi les charmes et sorts de protection. Slughorn vient nous rejoindre avec Chourave et Sinistra. Voyant que le nombre d'aide est suffisant je retourne avec Harry. Il est debout et se prépare à combattre. Je vais me mettre à ses côtés et nous avançons vers les lignes ennemies vite rejoint par Ron. Intérieurement j'espère que Jasper et les autres sont pour l'instant bien cachés. Ils ne doivent attaquer que si nous sommes en sous-nombre.

Le bouclier tient un quart d'heure puis se brise sous les assauts des baguettes ennemies. Harry, Ron et moi combattons avec ardeur les loups-garou et autres bêtes qui sont passés du côté de la magie noire. Je vois Fred et George qui peinent à repousser MacNair et Avery alors j'envoie un sortilège de stupéfixion sur les deux gorilles. Ils me font un sourire charmeur avant de retourner dans la bataille. Au bout de deux heures je commence à fatiguer mais je me bats toujours. Cependant un impardonnable me touche et je m'effondre à terre en hurlant. Le doloris est tellement puissant que je ne retiens pas mes hurlements. Le sort s'arrête mais on me tire vers les lignes ennemies. Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste je me débats mais un coup de pied dans le ventre me fait stopper mes mouvements. A l'orée de la forêt je vois que quelques personnes nous attendent. Des yeux rouges et le teint blanc. Eh merde des vampires qui sont pas comme Jasper. Puis trois d'entre eux avancent et je les reconnais. Alec, Jane et Aro. J'aperçois aussi Démetri dans l'ombre mais il a le regard vide et ne me jette même pas un coup d'oeil. Je lève les yeux pour voir qui me tiens et vois que c'est Lestrange femme. Puis j'écoute leur conversation.

"-Alors c'est elle la compagne du major Withlock?

-C'est elle. Maintenant vous devez nous aider à combattre.

-Bien sur c'était le marché. Jane, Alec et moi rentrons à Volterra mais tout les autres restent avec vous. Démetri tu deviens le chef de l'armée."

Bellatrix leur tend un portoloin et ils disparaissent en m'emmenant avec eux. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage mais je ne peux pas les essuyer. Je prie intérieurement pour que Jasper vienne me sauver mais je sais que ma vie n'est pas grand-chose contre celles de toute sa famille. Il y a deux solutions me concernant. Soit ils me transforment et essayent de me rallier à eux soit ils vont me vider de mon sang pour leur prochain repas. Jane me jette au milieu de la salle où nous avons atterri. Je vois qu'elle se prépare à se servir de son pouvoir et je m'empresse de bloquer mon esprit. Comme c'est une douleur psychologique c'est la seule façon de ne rien ressentir. Elle s'énerve et abandonne. Aro s'approche alors de moi et je tente de reculer mais je ne peux pas. Il me touche l'épaule et je revois passer dans ma tête mes derniers instants avec Jasper avant qu'il ne me casse le poignet. Il me lâcher et grimace.

"-Ça ne sert à rien de la garder en vie. Il a combattu le don des compagnons et l'a probablement effacé. Y a plus qu'à la tuer.

-Aro ne serait-ce pas plus judicieux de la transformer pour ensuite la faire se retourner contre les Cullen la prochaine fois que nous irons nous battre?

-Bonne idée Jane. Alec fait-le.

-Non ne m'approchez pas bande de dégénérés! Vous êtes des monstres! Je me vengerais!.."

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer mon leitmotiv puisque ce fou d'Alec m'a planté les dents dans le cou. Au début je ne sens rien puis peu à peu le poison fait effet et la douleur devient insoutenable. Je me sens partir de cette vie mais Alec s'arrête et se coupe la paume de la main pour me la mettre sous le nez. Je tourne la tête comme une enfant mais il me force à lécher le petit peu de sang qui coule de sa main. Après ça je tombe dans les pommes.


	11. Chapter 10

PDV Jasper

Ça fait une semaine que je ne parle plus à personne à part Carlisle. Il me conseille d'aller m'expliquer avec Hermione et ne comprend pas pourquoi je refuse obstinément. Je combats le don des compagnons mais il résiste. Toute la famille est à la bibliothèque quand deux des camarades d'Hermione arrivent en courant pour nous prévenir du début imminent de la guerre. On part en vitesse au bureau du directeur qui nous dit d'aller nous cacher dans la salle sur demande jusqu'à ce que son phénix vienne nous chercher. Au bout de cinq minutes je tourne en rond en pensant à Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Va-t-elle s'en sortir?

Au bout de quelques heures le phénix arrive et nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre le combat. Je vois que nous avons été appelés parce que les volturi ont lancé l'offensive mais je ne vois ni Alec, ni Jane ni Aro. J'essaye en même temps de voir Hermione mais elle n'apparait nulle part.

Assez rapidement nous prenons le dessus sur les mangemorts et leurs alliés mais un sentiment de peur prend place au fond de moi. Une petite heure après les derniers combats s'achèvent laissant le bien victorieux. Leur mage noir vient d'être réduit à de la poussière grâce au "sauveur". Pendant que les sorciers arrêtent les partisans du mal et leurs alliés je vois Démetri se faufiler jusqu'au directeur qui vient ensuite chercher ma famille pour aller dans son bureau. Une fois tous assis Démetri explique la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ici.

"-Une personne de votre collège a été emmené par Alec, Jane et Aro."

Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire qu'un de ses misérables sorciers soit aux prises des volturi?! La seule chose que je veux c'est retrouver Hermione. Heureusement Carlisle répond avant moi m'évitant de m'énerver davantage.

"-Et? Nous étions d'accord pour aider dans la guerre pas pour courir se jeter dans l'arène des volturi pour sauver un des sorciers.

-Cela vous concerne Cullen! C'est à cause de vous et de votre famille qu'elle en est là alors ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez rien a voir là-dedans.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc Démetri?

-Hermione. C'est elle qu'ils ont emmenés pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est la compagne d'un de vos chers protégés."

BIP BIP BIP BLOQUAGE!

"-QUOI?

-Eh oui Jasper c'est de ta faute si elle est aux prises avec eux!

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Depuis que les vampires ont lancé l'offensive.

-Des heures donc...

-Oui on peux d'or et déjà dire que tu ne portes pas chance à ta moitié."

Dumbledore coupe court à la dispute qui allait se montrer et s'adresse à Alice:

"-Miss pouvez-vous entrainer une de vos visions?

-Je vais essayer."

Pendant plusieurs minutes elle se concentre puis elle se crispe vite suivie d'Edward qui regarde le futur en même temps qu'elle. Quand ils reviennent à eux Edward est plus blanc que la normale bien que se soit techniquement impossible alors qu'Alice a les yeux brillants. Le vieux directeur lui demande d'expliquer sa vision et quand elle termine j'aurais préféré savoir Hermione morte. D'après ce qu'Alice a vu elle a été transformée et est du côté des volturi qui veulent se servir d'elle comme d'une arme contre nous. Puis Démetri s'excuse et quitte le bureau pour retourner à Volterra et raconter la défaite du mage noir.

PDV Démetri

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore je m'arrange pour retourner en vitesse en Italie où attendent les trois chefs. Quelques heures plus tard j'arrive et j'explique la situation au trio. Après quelques minutes mon ouie sur-développée me permet d'entendre des cris depuis les tréfonds de notre antre.

"-Alec quelle est la chose qui fait autant de bruit?

-C'est notre nouvelle camarade. Va la chercher elle s'est réveillée il y a déjà trente minutes. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite sur pied après une morsure."

Hermione. C'est elle qui hurle comme une folle pour qu'on la laisse sortir. Je salue Alec, Jane et Aro et part la chercher comme ils me l'ont dit. En la voyant je constate que son apparence n'a pas beaucoup changée. Son teint halé est moins visible mais elle garde toujours quelques couleurs. Ses cheveux sont surement le changement majeur de sa transformation. Ils sont dorénavant lisses comme des baguettes et d'un brun plus clair. Même si ce n'est pas ma compagne je la trouve ravissante. Mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'elle n'est plus la même. C'est une nouveau-née je dois me méfier. J'ouvre sa 'cellule' et la laisse sortir. Elle me saute dans les bras en pleurant. Dans ma tête elle me parle.

"-Oh merci merci merci Voldemort a perdu! Comment tu vas? Et les autres? Et Jasper? Tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai pas envie de sang humain mais plutôt d'un steak Et pourquoi j'ai encore du sang dans les veines? C'est quoi cette histoire?"

Même version vampire elle restera elle-même. Je souris puis lui réponds, toujours dans ma tête.

"-Je vais bien. Les autres vont bien aussi. Jasper préférerait te voir morte que de faire partie des volturi. Ça doit surement vouloir dire que ta partie sorcière est plus puissante que ta partie vampire. Tu as encore du sang dans les veines surement pour la même raison. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je vais faire ce que je peux pour t'aider. Tu as ta baguette?"

Elle hoche la tête et comprend où je veux en venir. Les volturi ne vont pas faire long feu avec une sorcière contre eux. Je pense qu'ils ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Discrètement nous nous glissons jusqu'à la salle du trône comme Jane se plait à la nommer. Dès qu'ils nous voient il sourient mais dès qu'Hermione dégaine sa baguette ils déglutissent. Avant qu'ils ne puissent bouger Jane et Aro sont entravés par le maléfice du saucisson que note petite sorcière vient d'envoyer. Alec lui a eu le temps de se déplacer à vitesse vampirique pour lui arracher sa baguette. Cependant il semble un instant qu'il oublie sa nouvelle nature. Elle se retourne très vite et lui enfonce sa dague dans le cou. Il tombe et elle a le temps de récupérer sa baguette et de lancer un 'incendio' pour l'anéantir. Une fois le ménage fait elle se tourne vers moi et fait:

"-Alors Dém' ça te fait quoi d'être le nouveau gouverneur des Volturi?

-C'est parfait princesse mais je veux un traité de paix avec les sorciers et une alliance et un traité de paix avec les Cullen aussi.

-Pour les sorciers il n'y a pas de problème mais pour ce qui est des Cullen faudra que tu vois avec Carlisle et Esmée.

-Bien sûr en attendant je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner à ton école.

-Effectivement. Je viendrais te rendre visite souvent ne t'inquiètes pas Dém'.

-A plus Herm'."

Je la salue et elle transplane- je crois que je l'ai bien dit.


	12. Chapter 11

PDV Hermione

J'atterris durement sur les dalles en pierre de la grande salle. Personne n'y est alors je vais voir à l'infirmerie pour me tenir au courant. Elle est pleine a craquer mais d'après Pomfresh il n'y a eu aucune perte seulement des grands blessés. Je ressors pour aller voir Dumbledore pour lui parler du traité de Démetri mais je me heurte à quelqu'un.

"-Pardonnez-moi j'étais dans mes pens.. Bella?!

-Hermi? Oh mon dieu comment tu vas? T'as pas été transformée comme dans la vision d'Alice? Tu arrives d'où comme ça? Et tu vas où?

-Calme Bella! Alors là je viens de l'infirmerie pour me mettre au courant des blessés et des pertes potentiels qu'il y aurait pu avoir. Après maintenant je vais chez le directeur pour lui parler du nouveau traité avec les volturi. EH! Me regarde pas comme ça! C'est plus les trois idiots les boss c'est Démetri. Et pour tes dernières questions d'après ce que m'en a dit Dém non je ne suis pas avec Alec, Jane et Aro en train de vous terrasser. Et pour la question de la transformation ouais Alec m'a transformé mais mon sang sorcier a gardé le-dessus contre le venin donc je suis pas trop un vampire à part entière. Avant que tu ne me poses la question j'ai toujours du sang dans les veines, j'ai pas besoin de sang et au soleil je brille pas. Après pour ce qui est de dormir je sais pas et pour l'immortalité faut que je me renseigne. Bref si tu vois Jasper dis-lui qu'il va m'entendre.

-Pourquoi?

-La prochaine fois qu'il préfère me voir morte, qu'il le pense moins fort parce que Dém' l'a entendu. Bref à toute."

Puis je pars en trottinant vers le bureau de Dumby en laissant une Bella complètement ahurie. Je grimpe les marches qui mène à l'antre du père fouras- pardon de Dumbledore... Je rentre avec un grand sourire et me prends pour plus importante que je ne suis.

"-Bonjour professeur. Alors je vous ai pas manqué? Vous acceptez que je finisse mon année ici? Après vous inquiétez pas je vous ficherez la paix. A moins que vous me vouliez en prof plus tard. Bref votre réponse?

-Oh hum pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas finir votre année ici Miss?

-Eh bien je pense qu'une personne a moitié vampire n'est pas complètement tolérée dans cette école lorsqu'il n'y a plus de menace qui plane. Au fait nous avons fait un traité de paix avec Dém' c'est le nouveau représentant des volturi. Aro, Jane et Alec n'existe plus enfin si mais sous forme de cendre et Caïus a disparu de la circulation. Sinon bonne journée Monsieur je vais chercher les Cullen."

Je repars toujours aussi gaiement tout en pouffant de rire au souvenir de la tête de Dumbledore lorsque je suis rentrée dans le bureau quelques minutes plus tôt. Je pars dans le parc puisque la nuit commence à tomber. Je les aperçois mais je vois aussi Parvati et Lavande assises autour de Jasper et lui qui rigole. Ç'en ai trop. Je fais demi-tour et pars faire mes valises. La seule raison qui me faisait tenir d'être un vampire c'est que je pourrais toujours rester avec Jasper mais il semble qu'il se soit indemnisé contre le don des compagnon. Je rentre dans mon dortoir et serre dans mes bras Harry et Ron qui sont dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Je leur dit ce que je suis devenue mais ils en rient et je les laisse s'amuser pendant que je vais dans ma chambre pour faire mes valises. Je rétrécie ensuite mes bagages et ressors. Je salue les garçons et pars vers la salle sur demande. A mi-chemin je perçoit le pas léger d'Alice qui vient vers moi. Je soupire et plaque un sourire faux sur mon visage.

"-Alice désolé mais j'ai pas le temps de parler.

-Stop Miss.

-Quoi?

-T 'es au courant que Jasper attend que tu viennes le voir?

-Et? Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec Parvati et Lavande tout à l'heure!

-C'est pas ce que tu crois elles venaient à peine d'arriver pour le draguer mais quelques secondes plus tard il les as envoyées bouler.

-Cool. Bon je dois y aller.

-NON! Vous allez parler avant de prendre des décisions stupides. Va dans la salle sur demande je lui dit de te rejoindre sur-le-champ.

-Deux minutes et après je pars.

-Ok ok t'énerves pas."

Elle part à vitesse vampirique et moi je passe la porte de la salle sur demande. J'ai demandé un grand appartement et pars m'installer sur un des divans rouge et or. Quelques secondes plus tard Jasper rentre et baisse la tête comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

"-Désolé jolie-sorcière d'avoir pensé à quelque chose d'aussi déplacé.

-On va dire que je te crois. Ça avance avec Lavande et Parvati?

-Non! C'est toi ma compagne Hermione personne d'autre et je t'aime quoi que tu fasse ou que tu sois.

-Je te crois."

Elle s'approche avec aisance de lui et lui soulève le menton. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens mais le regard de Jasper dérive vers les lèvres de sa compagne. Elle les humidifie en passant sa langue dessus et le vampire tressaille. Il comble les derniers centimètres qui les séparent et embrasse sa jolie-sorcière. Se laissant entrainer par les événements Hermione finit vite le dos contre un mur avec les jambes entourées au niveau de bassin de son compagnon. Pour ce qui se passe ensuite c'est privé si on peut dire mais pour vous donner une petite indication ça devait être sportif vu comment ils reprenaient leur souffle en sortant de la salle sur demande les mains jointes. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille qui accueilli la nouvelle vampire avec entrain. Rosalie était plus que ravie de ne pas avoir eu une guerre avec les volturi pour la récupérer pour une fois qu'elle appréciait une humaine dès le début. Ils rigolèrent tous puis allèrent se balader dans tout le château par couple. La fin de l'année se passa sans souci et Hermione quitta ensuite l'école pour se joindre au Cullen pendant quelques années. Ensuite elle revint enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal avant de de nouveau disparaitre dans la nature avec son compagnon et sa famille 'adoptive'.


End file.
